


Wakey Wakey

by blue_eyes_incognito



Series: Sleeping Habits [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Bunker Fic, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, fallen!cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyes_incognito/pseuds/blue_eyes_incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a morning person. Castiel is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of a wish/meme going around about human!Cas not being a morning person. I like the idea, so I accidentally drabbled again.
> 
> The "Sleeping Habits" series is a collection of loosely-related, one-shot pieces about Dean and Cas in bed. Fluffy like popcorn.

Dean was a morning person. It's not that he meant to be, or even wanted to be, but years of conditioning and habit made it so. Laying in bed for too long after waking up made him antsy, and too much sleep made him useless, so it was rare for Dean to ever stay in bed past seven or eight in the morning. That said, it was closing on nine-thirty, and Dean had been laying awake for the last two hours with Cas snuggled against his side, an arm draped across his torso. He'd tried going back to sleep; he'd tried waiting patiently for Cas to wake up. Finally, Dean gave up.

"Cas," Dean said quietly, gently nudging his right elbow into Cas' chest.

Castiel stirred slightly and pulled Dean closer, letting out a soft snore. Dean nudged him again. And again. And again. 

"What?" Cas finally responded, his voice groggy.

"It's late, wake up," Dean demanded.

Castiel lifted his head a couple inches off the pillow to look at the clock through half-opened eyes.

"No 's not," he said, dropping his head back to the pillow, burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to move out from under Castiel's arm. Cas only held him tighter.

"C'mon, I want to get up," Dean said, prising Castiel's arm off of him.

"Nuh-uh," Castiel replied, his face half-buried in the pillow, "I want you here."

Dean escaped Castiel's grasp and sat up on the edge of the bed. Castiel stretched his arms out, just reaching Dean's lower back with his fingertips, which brushed lightly against the bare skin as he lazily tried to get enough purchase to pull Dean back into bed.

"I want to get up," Dean said as he pulled a T-shirt over his head, "You can keep sleeping if you want, but I'm gonna get some breakfast."

Castiel mumbled defeat into the pillow as Dean walked across to the door. He lifted his head slightly and turned to Dean as he left the room.

"Bring me coffee?" 

Dean smiled slightly at the groggy ex-angel, his eyes half-open, creases from the pillowcase stamped into his face, and his hair sticking up in every direction. 

"Sure. But only if you get out of bed after."

Castiel scrunched his face at the suggestion.

"You can't stay in bed all day, Cas," Dean said.

"Sleeping until eleven in the morning is not 'all day,' Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes again. "Might as well be," he said, "Anyway..."

Dean pointed in the direction of the kitchen before following his own gesture. Castiel rolled over into the space Dean had occupied and pulled the blankets around him, inhaling deeply. He enjoyed sleeping. He especially enjoyed sleeping with his arms wrapped around Dean and his face buried in the space between his shoulder blades. It was one of the few things about being human that Castiel truly and thoroughly liked, and it perturbed him slightly that Dean always slept so little and got up so early. He drifted into a light sleep, only to be woken again by the clatter of Dean walking through the bedroom door carrying a tray with two plates of food and two mugs of coffee balanced on it.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Dean announced chipperly, setting the tray down on the table next to the bed. "Well, eggs and sausage, really, but you know..."

Dean sat down on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard and pulling the blankets up over his legs before moving the tray to set between him and Castiel, who had propped himself up on his elbows.

"Breakfast in bed?" Castiel queried, raising an eyebrow at Dean and picking up one of the mugs of coffee.

"Call it a compromise. I get you awake; you get to stay in bed."

Castiel considered this for a moment before shrugging slightly and taking a big drink of coffee. He set the mug on the table next to him before reaching across the tray and gently placing a hand on Dean's upper arm, looking at him and smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Dean," he said, leaning over the tray to give him a soft kiss. 

Perhaps Dean had the right idea about mornings after all.


End file.
